50 Stolen Moments
by kit-scagliotti
Summary: Drabbles about stolen moments occurring throughout the timeline of D.Grayman. Lenalee reminisces about the moment s leading up t her realizing how she fell for Allen


**It's embarrassing that I have nothing to actually say here, except this… Oh! And hope you enjoy **

If there was one thing Lenalee Lee never accounted for it was falling for Allen Walker. He snuck his way from one compartment of her heart to another without her noticing and perhaps even more perplexing was the fact that he snuck it past her brother as well.

With Allen's early politeness and manners he was a far cry from the over worked science department and Kanda's coldness. Lavi had always been sweet to her and much to his fear Komui had always kept a close eye on him.

She supposed that it only truly became apparent to her when they were in the ark and Allen was helping her up the stairs. Not that she had that much of a choice as he steadily pulled her along. Sensing her hesitation he had turned to face her.

"Are you okay Lenalee? Aren't your legs in pain?"

"I'm alright Allen, I can walk… Though you are doing most of the work so I guess that's not saying much."

'No, no. I don't mind at all." Allen responded with his customary kindness, hands still securely holding hers, beaming at her.

It seemed to Lenalee that the world had stopped for a micro second then. Lavi had apparently sensed something then, because he piped up with what seemed a vague threat that made Allen snap to attention and turn around. At least it broke the daze that she was feeling, she took a deep breath it had been a hard couple of days.

She thinks of Allen's promise; that he will keep on fighting to protect everyone, a belief stemmed from self-conviction alone. She thinks of his promise that they all will go home together and then of those that stayed behind. She gives Allen's hand a big squeeze, thankful that he will lend his strength.

She misses Allen's quizzical look after her hand squeeze. Unbidden in her mind comes the vision that had been on the fringes of her mind. This time encircled by those she couldn't protect as the lay dead at her feet. The closest was Allen as if he'd been the last to fall, the last to dying fighting for her. She could feel herself sinking into darkness and despair and what was right in front of her seemed a million miles away, her rapidly increasing heartbeat swelling in her ears.

_Don't think about it!_ She chastises herself. _You cannot think such things, not until the last of your heart can no longer fight! If you quit, then you will let the darkness win! You will have to believe more, trust more and be stronger. Ever, ever stronger. _Her hand is still in Allen's and it's still clutching it tight.

"I have to keep trying."

There was a blank silence. _Was that out loud? _

"You really are tiring your legs out Lenalee! Can I give you a piggy back?" Allen lets go of her hand and turns around, arms outstretched to lift her up. For a now known reason, that was a puzzle to her at the time, she couldn't fathom why such an innocent request made her blush so, nor could she explain her trepidation at having so much of Allen touching her.

"It's not what you're thinking! I'll just need to do some basic training when we get back."

There is a groan of disgust from Lavi. "What serious things are you thinking about Lenalee!?" he all but shrieks, arms thrown comically around his body. He comes forward hands out stretched to take hers.

"You have to sleep on these things! I'm gonna sleep."

Lenalee looks at him, uncomprehending. Lavi evidently notices her face.

"This is bad Lenalee! You have to think sexy thoughts or else you'll never find a lover!"

It took a few seconds for what Lavi had just said to sink in and what he had been implying all along. She couldn't help the furious blush that rose to her cheeks.

"That's none of your business Lavi!"

She grabbed him by the collar as Allen swiftly kicked him in the face. "Don't be rude Lavi."

He looks at her while holding his face, eyes wide and searching. "It's none of my business but…" he trails off there and she waits for him to finish, hands still on his collar. "Wha- When we get back what are you going to do Allen?"

Allen doesn't even skip a beat as his answers that all he'll be doing is eating. Every dish that Jerry-san can make and she can't help but notice the sparkle of joy in his eyes that belies his determined stance. Its one of the few things he thoroughly enjoys doing and something to make him truly happy, she notes this with a small smile.

It's at that point that Chaoji nearl y falls over from laughter. Lenalee wishes she was listening but currently her thoughts are a million miles away watching Allen eating a doughnut for desert and the powdered sugar is on his lips and she's supressing the urge to turn his face to hers and kiss the sugar away.

Still fighting a blush she turns to hear Allen's affirmation that they are only have one obstacle to go and then everyone will go home. "Think of the good things whenever you feel uneasy." _Good things indeed responds a small part of her brain, calling up the image of Allen's sugar covered lips. _She blinks rapidly in an attempt to remove the image.

Allen smiles as he turns to face the doorway and they all move to follow. She is last in the line and misses the initial confusion. All she hears is Allen yelling "Rhode!" as she clears through the doorway.

It makes her insanely furious to see Rhode kiss Allen, nut the sheer shock of a Noah kissing and Exorcist is enough to root her to the spot. It is Relo who reacts first slamming into Rhode and shoving her backwards. Allen is shaking from the shock but Lenalee is shaking from anger, its made her fists curl at her sides and her vision cloud over with red.

Its at that moment that she realises she might actually have a thing for the silver haired Exorcist. It's at this later date in her life that she realises that she must have been the biggest idiot ever. Only then did she realise? Thinking of his lips wasn't a dead giveaway? She smiles at the thought of those lips and his initial apprehension at using them.

She thinks of all their stolen moments before he left.

**A/N: Well I found that hard. I find it hard to stick to cannon like that so I'm hoping that this isn't horrible drivel. But now I suppose comes the easier part for me and that's inventing cannon! So in light of my "Write something every-bloody-day challenge" I'm hoping to update this pretty darn quickly.**

**Also if anyone has any suggestions/requests please feel free **** Need to get my writing skills honed.**


End file.
